


[podfic] The City And Its Sorrows

by mielepod (mielebit)



Category: I Am In Eskew (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: A glut of urban fear, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, M/M, Mild spoilers MAG S4, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielebit/pseuds/mielepod
Summary: The Archivist comes to Eskew.(A podfic of A City and Its Sorrows by cuttooth)
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/David Ward (I Am In Eskew), Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims (implied)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] The City And Its Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The City And Its Sorrows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763623) by [cuttooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttooth/pseuds/cuttooth). 



Google Drive Link (for download): [[LINK]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=152p283ZStfdyOedS4L9M-myAO6QhuzUu)  
**Length:** 00:21:26  
**File type:** MP3 (16.1 MB)  


**Author's Note:**

> guys, Commemoration Gallery is really hard to say
> 
> Anyway, if you're here for TMA, please give I Am In Eskew a go too!


End file.
